Christmas Gifts
by Arianrhod Whisper L' amour
Summary: The girls go Christmas shopping and Yuffie is the only one who finds a gift for Vincent. But he finds out she got him something and decides to get her something as well. But what? Yuffetine Clouti CidxShera Rated K
1. The girls go shopping

A/N: I know Christmas isn't for nearly a month, but I got this idea and decided I would start it now.

Arian: Hey! What's up? Yuffie is here today to give you the disclaimer.

Yuffie: All right! _looks at paper_ Um… 'Kay! Yo! Yo! My dawg Arian don't own nobody… Um… What. The. Hell. _looks at Arian_

Arian: Ehehe… _Takes paper and rips it in half_ Gomen… That was Noriko-chan. My alter- ego.

Noriko: Hello!

Yuffie: Um.. Okay. Anyways, she doesn't own us, don't sue her. Because I said so! AND IF YOU TRY THE AMAZING YUFFIE, THE FLOWER OF WUTAI, WILL COME FOR YOU!!!!!!!

Noriko: _mumbles_ Sounds like a stupid magician, not a ninja….

Yuffie: What'd you say, Punk?!

Arian: Um….

Noriko: You heard what I said, Brat!

Yuffie: Oh, yeah!? _tackles_

Arian: On with the first chapter! _jumps into fray_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was three days before Christmas in the bustling town of Midgar. People bustled from store to store, like ants, trying to find the perfect gift. Among them were three women, shopping for their friends. Yuffie Kisaragi looked at Tifa. "So! Whatcha gonna get Cloud?"

Tifa flushed bright red. "I-I… I'm… I'm not…sure." She stammered.

Shera and Yuffie both grinned impishly. "Well then I guess we'll have to find the perfect thing!" Shera said.

Yuffie's dark brown, nearly shoulder length hair whipped around her face in the cold wind. "Ooh!" She squealed. "Let's go in there; I'm freezing my butt off out here!" Shera nodded and the pair of them dragged the still red Tifa into a store.

In the first store Yuffie found a cool pair of sunglasses for Cloud, since his most recent pair had gotten broken when he was "visiting" Nanaki at Cosmo Canyon. Shera got a bracelet engraved with 'May you always find happiness, and your wrenches' for Cid, since he had recently lost the later. This made everyone laugh.

At there second shop Yuffie was looking at racks full of earrings when Shera suddenly exclaimed. "Oh! I found something for Yuffie!" Yuffie immediately ran over and tried to see what it was.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" she tried to grab it, but Shera had it clasped firmly in her hand. She ran over to the register and passed it off to Tifa, who was standing at the front of a long line. Yuffie ran towards the Tifa, but the cashier had already put everything into bags and Tifa was picking them up.

"Oops! Did you want to see? Oh, well, guess you'll have to wait!" Tifa said with a wink.

And, of course, being Yuffie, she had to whine. "But that's not faaaaiiir! I wanna seeeeee!" Tifa and Shera just laughed at the younger girl.

Finally, they all had a gift for everyone. Except for one person. None of them could find anything that they thought would be good for Vincent. Yuffie sighed as they walked endlessly through a large store. Tifa sighed, "Maybe we should go." We can find something for him tomorrow."

Yuffie started to protest, but her stomach growled loudly just then. "All right." She replied a bit sullenly.

The three of them began walking out of the store and were almost to the front when Yuffie saw something that caught her eye. She walked over to it and gently laid her fingers onto the glass counter. It was a small charm in the shape of a tear drop. It was deep crimson in color, almost exactly the same shade as Vincent's eyes. It hung on a simple silver chain. She looked at the price on the small card next to it. She counted the zeros on the end of the number. "Holy shit…" she whispered.

Yuffie gasped when she looked up. In front of her was a woman, smiling. "It's beautiful isn't it? Would you like to see?" Yuffie nodded dumbly.

As the woman pulled it out carefully Tifa yelled back. "Hey, Yuffie! Come on!"

Yuffie turned back to look at her. "Hang on. I found something for Vincent." Tifa looked slightly surprised, but she and Shera walked back over to see what it was that she had found.

When she saw the trinket the woman had pulled out Tifa gasped. "Yuffie, can you afford that?" Yuffie held the charm for a moment, the passed it to Tifa and Shera so they could see it better.

Pulling out her wallet Yuffie counted her gil. "Um…. Hang on! I'll be back!" she yelled, already running to a different part of the huge department store.

It took her a minute to find it, but Yuffie found an area of the store the bought and sold materia. "Can I help you?'' The man behind the counter asked. Yuffie pulled of her small backpack and dumped all of her rare materia onto the counter. The counter was built rounded for just that purpose, so the materia didn't roll off.

"Can I sell this?" Yuffie asked quickly.

The man immediately started examining all of the materia carefully, exclaiming when he found one that was exceptionally rare. "How much do you want for all this?"

Yuffie subtracted what was in her wallet from the price of the charm she wanted. She winced, she was asking quiet a lot. "Um…. About Five hundred…. Thousand…"

The man thought for a moment. She was actually asking just about the materia's worth, if a little more. He nodded. "I'll take it."

Yuffie grinned broadly and took her money. Then she practically sprinted back to the jewelry counter. "I have enough!" She said, still grinning.

The woman smiled as Yuffie put her newly earned money on the counter then pulled out more. She had been just about ready to put away the drop of blood that still sat on the glass counter top. The woman counted the gil carefully then put it in a safe under the counter. "would you like this wrapped?" she asked. Yuffie nodded.

Tifa looked at Yuffie. "Yuffie! Where'd you get that much money? You didn't steal it, did you?"

Yuffie pouted. "God, Tifa! You don't think I'm that evil do ya!"

Tifa shrugged as the woman handed the red wrapped package to Yuffie. "I can never be sure with you." She muttered.

Yuffie glared at her. "I… sold all my materia." She said, looking at the package in her hands. 'But it was worth it' she thought.

Shera looked at her. Her surprise was written clearly all over her face. Her mouth even hung open slightly. "You, the I-steal-materia-from-everyone-even-my-best-friends sold ALL of your materia! Are you okay Yuffie?" She yelled, placing a hand on Yuffie's forehead as though checking for a fever.

Yuffie just shrugged. "Let's get home! I'm starved!" she said as her stomach let out another loud grumble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arian: _is lying on the ground with a brutal headache_ That… hurt…

Noriko: Ha! That was nothing!

Yuffie: _panting_ Oh, yeah? Well, that's just 'cause I was takin' it easy on ya!

Noriko: _yawns_ Of course you were!

Vincent: _walks over to Yuffie_ Will you two please shut your mouths. I'm trying to read.

Yuffie: _looks relieved_ Okay! We'll be quiet so you can read, Vinnie!

Noriko: _Looks equally thankful_ Yep. Sure thing!

Arian: Thank… you… god….

Noriko: Nope! Not god! Vincent Valentine! .

Arian: Like I said, thank you god. _sighs_

Yuffie: _glares_

Arian: _looks mock scared _Anyways. I hope you enjoyed that. Because I enjoyed writing it.

Noriko: It took her foreeeeeeever!

Arian: Um….. No it didn't. If it had taken me forever I would still be writing it….

Noriko: Ah, shuddup….

Arian: Riiight… Anyways… JAA NE EVERYONE!


	2. Trees and Wrapping

A/N: Sorry for the wait. School has been crazy and then I had a small case of second thoughts and had to go through and rewrite half of this chapter.

_shadowgirl35___Thanks! Glad you liked it!

_Nami7623___Yeah, Vinnie is definitely worth the materia!

_thesinglewhiteroseofwutai___Thanks for the review!

_deadLy-babe___Okay! I will complete it! Promise!

_MakoStorm___Thank you! Oh my god! Armageddon! xD

When they finally got back to Seventh Heaven, after their long day of shopping, Tifa was too tired to cook. "What do you guys want?" she asked everyone.

Yuffie sighed, "I made sushi yesterday."

Everyone except Vincent and Yuffie yelled at once. "NO!"

Yuffie shrugged and went to get herself some anyways. Tifa noticed Vincent's eyes following her as she left and smiled a little. "How about I make sandwiches?"

Everyone nodded their consent then Tifa went into the kitchen where Yuffie was already getting her sushi out of the fridge. "I think Vincent wanted some of that too, Yuf." Tifa said, looking down at the counter where she was slicing left over roast beef.

Yuffie smiled a little. "Okay. I'll bring him some." She got out another plate and delicately arranged onigiri, sashimi, and some other wutainese sushi on it. Then, she quickly made some tea. Taking the plates she carried them into the bar and set one in front of Vincent. Then she ran back in and brought out two small cups and her little tea pot full of ocha. Then she sat down and began to eat, using hasshi instead of a fork. Cid watched for a minute, shivered and turned away. Everyone else was pointedly looking away from her. Everyone except Vincent he stared at her for quite a long time, then he finally began to eat.

Tifa came out a few minutes later with a tray full of big sandwiches and set it on the counter along with lettuce and mustard and even some leftover gravy. Yuffie looked at the sandwiches and blanched. How could anyone eat that much? Soon everyone was eating and talking and laughing. And generally just enjoying the moment. Yuffie stayed quietly eating, thinking about her present for Vincent and whether or not he would like it. Vincent finished eating and startled Yuffie by standing up. She looked up to see him standing next to her. He nodded to her in what she thought must have been thanks. She smiled.

After they had all cleaned up they went into the living room and everyone helped put the decorations on the tree. Yuffie even dragged Vincent's sorry butt out of his room to help. When they were done they looked at it in slight awe. Tifa hadn't had a Christmas tree in years and had gone a little over the top with her decorating. There were lights and mistletoe in every doorway. They all looked at the tree.

"And now for the finishing touch!" she held up the gold star. Vincent watched her from his corner and smiled just a tiny bit at her childishness. Yuffie looked at Marlene, who had never seen a Christmas tree in her life. "Do you want to put it on Marlene?"

Marlene frowned. "I can't reach!" Yuffie winked and handed her the star. Then suddenly Marlene could reach. Barret was lifting her up to the top. She giggled and placed the star precariously on the tree. It tipped slightly to the side, so she pouted slightly and tried to fix it, but no matter what she did it stayed lopsided.

Barret laughed. "That's okay, baby." He said, setting down his adoptive daughter. "It's just a lopsided, like our family."

Marlene smiled at her dad, even though she had no clue what he was talking about. Then everyone rushed of to wrap presents. Vincent went upstairs to his room, to sleep.

Halfway up the stairs he ran into Tifa, who was running to her room with a big tube of wrapping paper. "Oops! Sorry, Vincent!" she turned to look at him. "So, did you get anything for Yuffie?" she whispered.

Vincent's right eyebrow went up a tiny bit in a show of extreme surprise. "Should I have?"

Tifa smirked a little. "Well, she sold all of her materia to get you something, so I thought you must be getting her something, too."

Vincent's eyebrow rose even more as he went to his room, contemplating what Tifa had said. He looked around, trying to decide what he should get her. He knew how much Yuffie loved her materia, and that it was worth quite a lot of Gil. He wondered why she would spend that much of her money on him. He decided he would have to get her something really good. Then he sighed. He couldn't think with all the squealing and yelling around the house. He just lay there, waiting for everyone to go to sleep. He would find her something tomorrow.

So… Um. Sorry about how short this is, but I though that was a good place to leave off. We're gonna have a small contest! In your reviews leave what you want Vincent to get for Yuffie, and if I pick yours you will get a special present... or I might just mention you. Either way, leave your votes!

Arian: Noriko has something she wishes to say to everyone….

Noriko: I do?

Arian: _raises and eyebrow_

Noriko: No, seriously, I do?

Arian: _crosses arms and taps foot_

Noriko: … Oh, right! That! I just wanted to say that I've decided that I'm in love with Sephiroth! .

Arian: _ throws up_ Oh… my…. God….

Noriko: He's so cute!!! _tackleglomps Sephiroth_

Sephiroth: Um… no_. pulls off Noriko and throws her through a wall_

Noriko: See what I mean? .

Arian:_ throws up again_ There's something very wrong with you...


	3. Christmas Morning!

Okay, so here it finally is. This is the last chapter. Yay, I guess. Sorry it took so long, but there were midterms to be taken and family to see and I was terribly busy. So, yeah. I'm not exactly happy with the finished product, but enjoy it anyways. While I go to sleep...

xoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxo

When Christmas morning finally arrived everyone was first woken up by Marlene running into the hall way screaming at the top of her lungs. She ran and banged on everyone's doors as she went, making her way to Denzel's room at the end of the hall. Of course, he was already awake. She smiled at him as he exited his room. Also yelling. Tifa was the first to come out of her room, followed closely by Yuffie, both were also yelling.

Yuffie grinned like an idiot and ran to Vincent's room, which was right next to her own. "Vinnie?" she asked as she entered.

Vincent looked up from where he was standing, in a pair of black boxers. "Yuffie?" he said raising an eyebrow at her. He repressed the urge to smirk at the blush creeping across her face.

"Erm... Sorry..." she muttered quietly. "Just wanted to make sure Marlene knocked hard enough..." she laughed nervously and shut the door.

When she shut the door behind her she leaned up against it and squealed slightly. Then she noticed Tifa standing in front of her, holding a sleepy Cloud upright. Tifa smiled at her knowingly and dragged her heart throb downstairs. Yuffie followed them, still blushing.

When everyone had gathered downstairs and was sitting with mugs of Tifa's famous hot chocolate Marlene and Denzel began pulling presents from under the tree and putting them in front of everyone in piles. Vincent was slightly surprised to find that almost everyone had gotten him a present.

Marlene went first, opening the present Denzel had given her. It was a pink teddy bear that played a lullaby when you squeezed its foot. She hugged him and giggled at it. After her and Denzel were finished everyone else began.

Cid was given the honor of going first and opened the bracelet Shera had gotten him. Everyone laughed at it, and laughed again when he opened a brand-new set of wrenches.

Yuffie and Vincent were left until last. And everyone decided that they should let Vincent go first. "You do know what alphabetical order is, dont'ya brat?" Cid asked when she complained. Vincent obligingly opened his presents, some mastered materia he knew Yuffie would steal, a set of special bullets for Cerberus, and a new cell phone—seeing as Yuffie had broken his— among other things. Then he picked up the last one, a small black box with a little red bow on top. He looked at Yuffie and she nodded with a small smile.

Vincent opened it almost hesitantly, and when he did he gasped. He looked at Yuffie with a look of extreme shock that only she could see. Then he flashed a brief smile. It was fleeting, but everyone saw it anyways. He pulled the ruby colored crystal from the box by the chain. Everyone gasped, even Shera and Tifa, who had already seen it. It caught the light from the blazing fire beautifully. And when it did everyone could see the flaw in the center. Vincent looked at it, and then looked at Yuffie again. And then he pulled his gun from the holster on his hip. He pulled off the Cerberus cross carefully and clipped on the new charm. And at that everyone turned to Yuffie.

"All right, Brat!" Cid said. "He better have gotten you something twice as good as that!"

Everyone knew he was kidding, but Yuffie still had to make her snippy, sarcastic remark. Always the last word. "Yeah, well..." and nothing came up. So she just did the childish thing and stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing presents and ripping them open. She got tons of materia, and some new weapons; a set of sebon, a few kunai. She even got a teddy bear from Cid, although he claimed he'd never seen it before.

When she got to her last present Yuffie noticed it was also in a jewelry box, black velveteen with a bright green and yellow ribbon stuck to the top. She opened in the same hesitant way Vincent had opened his. And when she opened it she squealed a bit and jumped onto Vincent, hugging him tightly. "Aaaaw, Vinnie! I love it!" she squealed again.

She had the box clutched tightly in her hand, and no one had gotten to see it yet. "Well, show us already!" Tifa yelled.

Yuffie obliged, pulling out a necklace on a simple silver chain. On the necklace was a ball of bright, calming green materia. It was really only a glass ball, but somehow the cloudiness had been captured in a way that made it seem real. Next to the little materia ball was a miniature conformer. And on the back was scrawled a message that only Tifa could read, as she was sitting the closest. Yuffie read it out loud for everyone, because she knew they would bug her about it if she didn't.

"To the thief of my heart." She read in a quiet, gentle tone that no one knew she possessed.

Everyone, and I mean_ everyone,_ turned to look at Vincent. And he blushed. Vincent Valentine, demon-carrier and gunslinger extraordinaire, blushed. It wasn't much, but everyone could see it. And just at that moment everyone realized that Yuffie was sitting in his lap, looking up at him with the gaze of adoring affection she usually held for when she thought he was asleep. Although, everyone else had seen it at least ten times.

Tifa figured now would be a good time to give their friends some privacy, so she shouted happily, "Okay, now how about I make waffles?" Everyone had run to the kitchen in an instant, Barret getting first choice of chairs. Tifa winked at Yuffie and left, leaving the younger girl blushing.

Vincent looked down at Yuffie, completely blank faced. Yuffie looked up at him and they had one of those strange, totally cliché, staring-into-each-other's-eyes moments. Yuffie opened her mouth to say something, then abandoned all conscious thought and jumped up to kiss Vincent softly on the lips. He looked at her shocked for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her back. This one lasted a little longer, and when they stopped Yuffie was blushing.

"Thank you." She muttered into his lips before they kissed deeply. Yuffie was suddenly shocked by the flash of a camera. She looked up abruptly to see Tifa running back to the kitchen. She growled and stood up part of the way. Then looked at Vincent and sat back down in his lap. She kissed him again softly and then turned in his lap so they were both facing the fire. Vincent kissed the top of her forehead and then set his chin atop it. Yuffie smiled contentedly and whispered quietly, "This is the best Christmas ever."

She felt Vincent sigh in agreement.


End file.
